


Part of the Job

by Sheraquin



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Strap, Strap-Ons, against your will oops, reluctance, u get a reward, you're an efficient maid good job yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheraquin/pseuds/Sheraquin
Summary: You begin working at the castle under your employer Lady Dimitrescu, who can't seem to keep her hands off of you.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil) & Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/You, Lady Dimitrescu's Daughters (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 12
Kudos: 97





	Part of the Job

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the sin

It was almost 7pm by now, the lady of the castle had been listening in on interviews for most of the day while sipping her tea. She was in dire need of another new maid, preferably one who was easy on the eyes. They had met with 6 women already, none of whom were all that competent or attractive. She sighed, sinking into her seat as she waited to see who was last. She checked the clock, watching the second hand hit the top of the hour, while simultaneously hearing a knock on the front door. This one was punctual at least she thought.

Lady Dimitrescu stood up to look over the railing towards the open room below where her staff had invited you in and started to conduct the interview. The interviewee, as it turned out, was a beautiful brunette woman. You wore a simple sweater and a pair of jeans, each which highlighted your body well, but modestly. You were somewhat petite, and in good shape. You was perfect, the lady thought. 

"H-hi" you stammered, "I'm here for a housekeeping position?" You spoke to the man asking you questions, and during a pause you looked around the room quickly to take it in. The castle was gorgeous both outside and in. You notice a tall woman in a white dress standing above you on a balcony overlooking the parlour. Your eyes widened and you shifted your weight nervously, a blush appearing on your cheeks.

Lady Dimitrescu could tell you were aware of her physically. Many people were, she was a very beautiful and imposing woman. She stood 9’6 and was toned but not bulky, her pale dress hugged her curves in all the right places. The red in your cheeks just made you even more appealing to her

The staff went about the usual conversation for an interview, went over references, and played the part. Lady Dimitrescu knew you were perfect, so young and shy, but eager to do well. You would start working for her soon. 

* * *

It has been a couple days since Lady Dimitrescu has seen you up close. You’ve been hard at work while living in the castle now, and you focused on doing a good job. You would love to impress your new boss. You could tell the head of staff was pleased with your work so far, you worked harder than most of the other employees. Trusting you to handle it he gave you an order to go clean Lady Dimitrescu’s bedroom at a certain hour, and told you the lady will provide further instructions when you arrive. Nervously you went about your day and waited for the evening to come. After finishing dusting in the library you had nothing else to do so you made your way to the lady’s bedroom, it was further than you thought and you quickened your pace to get there through the endless hallways and stairs. 

Lady Dimitrescu heard a light knock on her bedroom door. Even your knock was cute, she thought. She opened the door and took you in. You still wore a modest outfit which covered too much. You were a little out of breath, and your face was red, you had to jog a bit to get here.

”Good evening my lady, I'm sorry I'm a little late." you panted, waiting outside the door.

Lady Dimitrescu looked at the clock on her night table. She guided you inside chuckling. 

"Don't worry about it." She smiled at you. “There is one thing I forgot to mention."

You turned and looked at your mistress innocently. Your head was turned up to keep eye contact with her.

"You see, I've had problems with maids in the past. Things have...gone missing." The lady spoke as she slowly made her way to the door on the other side of the room, you were eagerly listening and following. "Not that I think you will steal from me girl, I just have to be sure. So I have a uniform I would like you to wear when you are here, ok?" She has arrived at the door with you beside her.

"Yes of course my lady" You nodded. "I understand."

"Excellent" she smirked, opening the door. "I've hung it up for you in the closet, first one on the right, please change in this room." 

You entered and closed the door behind you, as Lady Dimitrescu went to sit on her chaise, picking up a book. You looked at the clothes on the hanger nervously. Folded on it was a small black dress with white trim, the bottom was quite lacy. Putting the clothes on, you looked in the full length mirror and blushed. The dress fitting snug over your chest, and the bottom only came about and inch below your ass. You felt very self conscious, and decided to leave your knee high socks on, to cover more skin. You put her hair up in a pony tail, and attempted to adjust the dress to cover more of you. Sighing, you slowly opened the door and entered the bedroom.

Lady Dimitrescu could barely keep her composure as she saw you. Your face was flush red with embarrassment, and you were awkwardly tugging on your clothes to try and cover herself up. She breathed in deeply. 

"My lady?" You asked timidly "This outfit is... um.. I just..." You fidgeted nervously. 

"I know it's a bit tight sweetie but you see I just have to be sure you don't take anything. I have many valuable items in my house, especially this room you see." She grinned, "it's nothing personal, I have all my personal maids wear it."

"Oh...o-okay then..." you looked at your feet, your face burning red. You were just being immature, you thought, this is just protocol. 

"I've left a list of things for you to do on that table, please do them in any order. I've left instructions as well, I'll be here if you have any questions." She said, putting her glasses on and returning to her book. 

"T-thank you, my lady" you said, heading over to the table 

You read it over, and nodded, she could easily do all this stuff. It was just light housework. You started with the first item on the list, dusting the pots on top of the mantel place. There was a small step stool and all the supplies you needed were sitting next to it, taking the step stool you brought it over to the fire place. She set up the steps, and climbed up to start dusting. Even with the boost, you still had to stand on her tiptoes to reach. 

Lady Dimitrescu watched as you reached up, carefully dusting each item. Your dress rose up, uncovering some more of your thigh. She took it all in, she had specifically chosen a couple tasks today to put her in... charming positions.

You were very thorough as usual, and took your time making sure there was no dust left. Finishing the dusting and moving onto the next item on the list, cleaning the table holding the flowers and checking under to make sure there was no dirt or petals left under. This required you to get down on your hands and knees to clean under it, to pick up the debris you could see. This was in front of where Lady Dimitrescu was reclining on her chaise, you noticed. There was some space between you and her at least, since her bedroom was so large. Maybe your mistress wasn’t even paying attention, she looked engrossed in her book. You took a deep breath, and walked over in front of her.

You cleaned up the table and all the pots, and finished wiping the table. Bending down, you began to reach for the fallen plant parts. They were pretty deep back, so you ended up almost laying on your stomach, ass high up in the air and breasts smushed on the floor. 

Lady Dimitrescu watched you intently. The back of the maid’s dress was on top of her ass, her panties in full view. She could see the faint outline of your pussy through her underwear. She licked her lips. 

You finished the rest of the chores timely, not noticing Lady Dimitrescu spending more time watching you than reading. You asked if she needed anything else done. Lady Dimitrescu told her no, but that she’d have to pat you down quickly before you left. 

After putting away your supplies neatly where you found them, you headed over to her, you were a little nervous. 

"Thank you girl. Now I'm just going to have to pat you down before you go, standard procedure, you understand." As she spoke, she gestured for you to face the bed on the other side of her.

You nodded hesitantly, turning towards the tall bed, probably a custom made one by the side of it, you placed your hands on it. You flinched as you felt her hands begin touching your arms.

Lady Dimitrescu started innocently on your arms and back, slowly dragging them down. Her skin felt so soft to you, even as she felt you firmly. You shivered and Lady Dimitrescu smirked. She moved her hands to your front and moved them down, firmly grabbing a breast in each hand and squeezing. You gasped, your body freezing. 

"I'm sorry dear, many former housekeepers would hide things in their bras, so I'm forced to check here." She continued to massage your tits, feeling your hard nipples poking through. You swallowed, this is normal, she does this to everyone, you told herself, trying not to react. You could feel a heat in your groin growing and desperately tried to think of something to distract you. It would be embarrassing to be so flustered in front of your boss when you were trying to make a good impression. 

Her hands thoroughly checked your waist, hips, and moved down each one of your legs. When she came back up, her hands slid up your thighs and slipped under your dress. Surprised, you jumped and let out a little noise. You could feel her breasts press against you as she moved closer to keep you still. 

"It is very common for maids to hide things here. This is nothing personal." 

You nodded, taking a deep breath in.

Lady dimitrescu continued, moving her hands up your tight little ass. She played with it for a while, spreading them open over and squeezing them. Finally, she ran her fingers across your underwear. Your panties were smooth and tight, she could feel your lips clearly, and even felt your little clit poking up slightly. She grinned devilishly as she ran her long fingers firmly back and forth on your mound.

You began to feel uncomfortable, and shifted your weight to try and avoid her touch.

"When you move away from me like that it... makes me think there is something up there" She massaged you harder through your panties, and you could feel your wetness seep through the cloth. "Now girl, can you tell me why it's moist down here? Did you try to fit something inside you? You could feel her chest press against you even closer as she kept you still. 

"N-no! My lady I swear, I-I would never steal from you." You began to panic, feeling very hot. You squirm under her touch. 

"You are acting suspicious so I'm going to have to take a closer look, I can’t let you out of here with something of mine that doesn’t belong to you." Lady Dimitrescu flipped you around, your back against the side of her bed. Your face was beet red, and you couldn’t make eye contact with her.

She pinned you against the bed, slipping her fingers under your panties. You squirmed and whined, feeling her fingers start to run back and forth in between your lips. You were practically dripping, and you could feel your boss drawing your wetness up the length of your pussy. You gasped as she found your clit, and began to circle around it.

"M-my lady...p-please" You tried to pull her arm away but she was too strong, you couldn’t budge her an inch.

"Girl, if you're hiding something up there, this will make it slip right out. I'm making it so I don't have to touch you as much, don't worry." Her yellow eyes watched your face intently as she teased your poor aching clit.

Finally she pressed down directly on it, making you gasp and moan, biting down hard on your lip. Lady Dimitrescu had enjoyed teasing you, she could feel her own wetness dripping down her thighs. She pressed one finger inside you slowly, feeling how tight you were.

“Please I-I swear I didn't take anything!" You pleaded, your head feeling cloudy and your heart racing. "My lady... please...no more" You could feel that tell tale feeling that you were close, if she kept stimulating you so much you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself from cumming on her fingers.

"I'm sorry girl, it's just part of the job. Now, I'm going to feel around inside you alright, it will be very quick and then we are done."

Her finger began to stroke your walls slowly, teasing you. She slid in another finger inside you, and watched you squirm and writhe as she wiggled them inside you, while keeping her thumb on your clit. You were panting and shaking, reacting intensely to her every move. She was very happy with how reactive you are.

"”Oh my that's no good. I feel something deep in here..." Lady Dimitrescu said in a menacing voice.

"W-What!?" You exclaimed. "No... there is nothing there! I promise."

"Don't lie to me little girl, I can clearly feel something up here. I can't reach it though. I’m going to have to use another instrument." She picked you up from under your arms and carried you over to the back of the couch and swung you on it. She pulled up her dress and revealed the toy attached to her hips. You couldn't see her from the position you were in, you tried to get up but she held you down.

"Let me go!" You cried "I didn't steal anything." You wiggled your behind back and forth in protest, pushing off the couch to try and get up.

"This tool may feel odd, but it will let me see inside you ok? Just stay still" Lady Dimitrescu held your hips tightly, as her cock slowly slid inside your pussy. It was so tight, she could hardly fit it in. God you felt amazing, the back of the strap was pushing against her clit in the best way. She started off slow, finally pushing her whole length inside you. 

You froze, feeling this enormous thing enter you. You could barely catch your breath, your eyes blurring. 

Your mistress waited no time, and began rhythmically pumping in and out of you, giving you her whole length. She pulled out completely before smashing back inside of you, wrecking your inside. It wasn't long till you couldn't speak anymore, you lay there in pure forced pleasure, not being able to control your body as it convulsed around her phallus. You felt Lady Dimitrescu grab your hair, lifting your head back up off the couch. She fucked you hard like this for a while, never slowing down, taking her own pleasure.

You were relentlessly pounded for who knows how many minutes. You felt yourself cum numerous times while she fucked you, yelling out in protest as each one hit. You had no control of your body anymore, feeling lost in the forced pleasure. Lady Dimitrescu took fierce pleasure in watching you come apart underneath her. You felt her start to fuck faster suddenly, the toy stretching you to your limit. 

"Are you ready baby?" She cooed in your ear, nodding her limp head for her. "Good girl, take it all okay?" She said as she picked up the pace, getting closer to her own release. She moaned loudly and gripped your hips tighter, a huge wave of pleasure passing over her. She was still pumping deep inside you, filling you completely. When she was done, she pulled out of you slowly, dropping your weak body on the couch.

“I guess you were right girl, you didn't steal anything.... this time. Clean yourself up, I'll see you tomorrow evening.” She said while taking the harness off her hips and putting it away. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> now go wash your hands
> 
> Comment ideas if you want more smut with the same vibes, writing about other people's ideas or for others somehow motivates me a lot more than my own stuff so. yeah pls help.


End file.
